A Very Merry 12 Days of Christmas
by advancedpotionmakingoninsta
Summary: My first FanFiction where 12 different drabbles take place that all will merge together in the end. Not really that much Christmas mainly just winter. Soon to be multiple pairings. Currently: HG Rated Teen for snogging. On Hiatus until Christmas. Sorry.
1. A Christmas Proposal

**AN: Hello! This is my first FanFiction! I hope you all like it! If you could check out my Harry Potter Instagram which is advancedpotionmaking that would be awesome! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this first story in my set of FanFictions for Christmas! This first story is a Hinny story that has Deathly Hallows spoilers. Enjoy!**

A Christmas Proposal

 _December 25, 1998_

It was Christmas dinner at the Burrow.

 _Where is he?_ Thought Ginny Weasley.

The fireplace turned bright green as the Floo activated and out stumbled out the one and only Harry Potter who had just defeated Voldemort that June.

This Christmas would be a solemn one with all of the lives that were lost during the Final Battle, including Fred, Tonks, and Remus.

"I missed you." Said Harry

"It's been 24 hours silly!" she said as she lightly swatted Harry on the arm

"I know I've just really missed you with you being at Hogwarts while I'm doing Auror training."

"It has been hard, but this just shows us how great we are together." Ginny said right as Harry kissed her

"Oi! Stop snogging my sister I'm hungry!" yelled Ron as he walked into the room

"Honestly Ronald! We did the same thing!" said Hermione

Ron turned the classic Weasley red.

"Oh Harry darling, I'm so glad that you could make it today! Kids dinner is ready!" Mrs. Weasley told everyone

After everyone had eaten dinner Harry and Ginny took a walk around the Burrow.

They walked hand in hand as they discussed many different topics.

Suddenly Harry dropped to one knee.

Ginny gasped.

He took out a beautiful antique ring and said, "I know that we are young, and that we have both been through so much and that your family is still mourning, but I think that makes this the perfect time to bring some happiness and excitement into this house. Ginevra Molly Weasley, I think that you are the most amazing, beautiful and powerful witch in the entire world, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" exclaimed Ginny

They both couldn't have smiled brighter if they tried.

After quite a bit of passionate snogging, they walked into the Burrow.

Everyone could tell that something was up.

Hermione gasped and said, "Is that what I think it is?"

Ginny nodded.

Hermione then ran over and hugged the newly engaged couple.

"Excuse me but could someone please explain what is going on?" George asked

Ginny just put up her left hand.

The Burrow went quiet then cheers and yells of congratulations were heard.

Molly Weasley had tears in her eyes as she just kept saying "My little girl and Harry Potter." over and over again.

Arthur Weasley winked at Harry as they had talked about that a few days before Ginny got back.

"Vat ring is magnificent!" said Fleur

"It's a Potter family heirloom, the last person to have it was my mother." Harry explained

"Vat makes it, even more, unique!"

"Welcome to the family Harry, I always knew this would happen." Bill said

Harry Potter had not been this happy for a long long time. He finally had a family again. Harry Potter at last belonged

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed! If you did please review. This was so much fun to write! See you tomorrow!**


	2. The First 'I Love You'

**AN: Hello again! I wrote another addition to A Very Merry 12 Days of Christmas. Today it is Ron/Hermione. This is just a fluffy story.**

The First 'I Love You'

 _December 18, 1998_

"Good Godric it's cold outside!" said Ron Weasley

"I know." His girlfriend of 6 months, the brilliant, Hermione Granger said as she lit the fire

"I'm glad that we can finally have a peaceful Christmas without any chance of dying. We can at last just relax and enjoy each other's company."

"I just hope that Harry finally does it, he's been bothering me for weeks. 'Do you think she'll like the ring? What if it doesn't fit her? Will she say yes? What if she hates me and says no and breaks my heart?' He can worry way to much sometimes. I know she will say yes, they just are absolutely perfect for each other." Hermione admitted

"We're pretty good ourselves-" Ron started

"Oh, I didn't mean to upset you! I absolutely love what we have! You are amazing even though you can be a bit dense sometimes, but I love you anyways." Hermione chipped in

"Y-yo-ou love me?" asked Ron

"Of course, I do? Why wouldn't I?" said Hermione

She then gasped after she realized what she had just said.

"I love you too." Whispered Ron as he leaned down and kissed her.

 **AN: I hope that you all enjoyed this piece of fluff! It is a little shorter than what I posted yesterday, but I thought that if I added to much I would stray off topic. Also if you could follow my Instagram which is advancedpotionmaking and comment "love" there will be a surprise for you! I'll see you all tomorrow when I write about Harry looking for the ring he used to propose to Ginny.**


	3. It Has Begun

**AN: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I have been incredibly busy. This is a Hinny FanFiction.**

It Has Begun

 _December 26, 1998_

Molly Weasley could not be happier.

Her little girl was engaged to The Boy Who Lived, now he was officially family.

She knew that this would happen ever since that fateful day at King's Cross Station on September 1st.

Her children were growing up so fast, look at all that they had done in the past few years.

Ginny was possessed by You- no the war is over his name is Vo-Voldemort, Ron got an amazing girlfriend and a great best friend, Fred and George had started their own joke shop in Diagon Alley, Percy had left and come back to the family, Charlie left for Romania to study dragons, and Bill had gotten married.

But things were not the same, Fred was dead.

The engagement would change everything, happiness would return to the Burrow.

Now to start the much-awaited wedding plans.

"I know that you only just got engaged last night, but it is never to early to start planning for a wedding." Molly Weasley said as she sat down on the couch by Harry and Ginny.

 _Oh no, oh no no no NO!_ though Ginny

"Mum, I would like to say this before you even begin, this is our wedding, not yours. If you want to help that is fine, but you cannot take over this wedding. Do I make myself clear?" said Ginny

"But-" started Molly

"No, I don't want some frilly wedding that's not who I am. Also, I know that is diffidently not Harry" continued Ginny

"I agree." said Harry

"You two are right, this isn't my wedding. I just want everything to be perfect for you two, you only get married once. Have you picked a date yet?" asked the Weasley matriarch

"I was thinking a Winter wedding. I have always thought a wedding with snow falling would be beautiful." Ginny remarked

"It wouldn't be as beautiful as you." Harry added

"Aww." Sounded both Ginny and Molly

"Mrs. Weasley would it be okay if we had the wedding here. The Burrow has always felt like my first real home, after Hogwarts of course." Harry chimed in

"That would be amazing! And Harry dear call me Molly of Mum please, we are about to become family." Added Molly

Harry then hugged her.

"You have no idea how much that means to me, Mum." Said Harry shakily

"Now when should we have this wedding?" added Ginny after she calmed Harry down

"I know it may be incredibly short notice, but how about before you go back to school?" Molly said

"Can you do that?" asked Ginny

"Leave it to me!" responded Molly

"Who should be the wedding party?" Harry remarked

"I would love if Hermione was my maid of honor with Luna as a bridesmaid. I'll ask them today." Ginny commented

"A small wedding, perfect. I would want Ron as my best man with Neville as a groomsman. That would work great. Teddy would be a perfect little ring bearer, with Victoire as the flower girl." Harry said

"This wedding couldn't be any better! Yet we still don't have a date." Molly said.

"January 5th" said both Ginny and Harry

"Well that's settled" laughed Molly

"We need to make a guest list!" Ginny exclaimed

It was decided that all of the Weasleys, Andromeda Tonks, Xenophilius Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall, Hagrid, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood, Lee Jordan, Dennis Creevey, and more were invited.

The invitations were quickly sent out.

It had been quite the productive day.

 **AN: I promise that I will post a regularly now, I just am going to post a bit more today to catch up!**


	4. The Wedding Party

**AN: This is just a cute little fic where Harry and Ginny ask their family and friends to be in their wedding party. This story continues off of the story before.**

The Wedding Party

 _December 26, 1998_

"Ron! I need to talk to you!" yelled Harry Potter across the garden of the Burrow

"Yeah?" responded Ron Weasley

"I wanted to ask if you would be my best man?" asked Harry

"I was beginning to think that you would never ask." Ron said as he hugged Harry

"Make sure you are available tomorrow because we are going to get our dress robes." Harry said

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Remarked Ron

Harry disapperated and appeared at the Longbottom residence.

He knocked on the door.

"Be there in a second!" said a voice

Neville opened the door.

"Ah, the savior of our world, Harry Potter, fellow Auror trainee, to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Neville as he invited Harry in.

They sat down and Neville made them tea.

"Thank you for the tea. I proposed to Ginny last night." Harry said

"Congratulations!" Neville added

"Thanks, I was wondering if you would be my groomsman? I really think your one of my best friends and I want you up there with me." Harry asked

"I am honored that you would think of me." Neville responded

"I have invitations for your parents and grandmother, I wanted to wait until after I asked you. I know that it is short notice, but the wedding is on January 5th at the Burrow. We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy the dress robes." Harry remarked

"Wow, that's soon, but you two are so perfect for each other, that I see why." Neville said

"Thank you again. I'll see you at Diagon Alley around 11 tomorrow." Harry said

He disappeared with a pop.

Meanwhile at the Burrow.

"Hermione, may I sit here?" asked Ginny Weasley

"Of course!" said Hermione Granger

"Can I ask you a question?" Ginny responded

"You already did silly! I know what you mean, yes you can ask me a question!" Hermione remarked

"Wouldyoubemymaidofhonor?" Ginny quickly said

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you said." Hermione added

"Would you be my maid of honor?" she said slower

"How could I ever say no to you!" Hermione

"Oh, I'm so glad. I was scared that you would say no. Did mum tell you when the wedding is?"

Hermione shook her head.

"We want to have it on January 5th, here at the Burrow. We want to go dress shopping tomorrow in Diagon Alley." Ginny said.

"I can't wait!" Hermione commented

"Tell my mum I'll be back soon! I'm going to Luna's!" Ginny responded

Ginny appeared at Luna's new house. Her old one was destroyed by Death Eaters when Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to find out about the Deathly Hallows.

She found Luna wondering in the garden with a dreaming look on her face.

"Hello, Luna. I have a few questions for you. Can we talk?" said Ginny

"Sure." Luna said as she and Ginny walked inside and sat down

"Luna, I was wondering if you would be my bridesmaid? Harry just asked me to marry him, and I know this is last minute, but the wedding is on January 5 at the Burrow." Ginny remarked

"Congratulations, I would love to!" Luna said in her standard dreamy voice

After a while, Ginny left for the Burrow.

She quickly found Harry, and they left for the Tonks'.

The knocked on the door.

Andromeda opened it.

"Harry! Ginny! How great it is to see both of you! Come in!" Andromeda said

They entered.

Harry went upstairs and got Teddy.

"Last night Ginny and I got engaged, and we want Teddy to be our ring bearer. Also, we have an invitation for you. It is a little short notice, the wedding is on January 5th, but we would really like if you both could come." said Harry

"We would love to! You don't even need to ask Harry, Teddy is your Godson!" She responded

"Could we pick him up tomorrow to get dress robes?" asked Ginny

"That should work." Andromeda remarked

They left after a while to head to Shell Cottage.

Ginny knocked on her favorite brother's door.

"Ve happy couple!" said Fleur with Victoire on her hip

They all sat down.

"Fleur we were wondering if Victoire would be our flower girl?" asked Harry

"I was hoping you would ask." said Bill as he walked into the room

"She would look adorable! How could we say no!" Fleur responded

A very happy couple left that day.

 **AN: I hope that you enjoyed this, I still have a few more stories to write until I am caught up.**


	5. Reunited

**AN: This story explains why last chapter Harry brought wedding invitations for Neville's parents.**

Reunited

 _December 19, 1998_

Neville was at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, he was visiting his parents who had been driven to the brink of insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange.

It was always hard to visit during the holidays, he always pictured what could have happened if they weren't attacked when he was still an infant.

Before he entered their room, a nurse ran up to him.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom. The Healer needs to talk to you before you see your parents."

That was odd, never once had any healer needed to talk to him.

He had talked to a healer once when he was little, when he had first found out what had truly happened to his parents.

He went into the office, it was really neat and clean.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom, I am Healer Spinnet. I bet you are wondering why I asked to see you. We recently had a major discovery in your parents cases. They started to remember nurses names and were talking quite a lot, especially about their Neville, and how proud they were of him. We believe that your parents have been cured, due that the death of Bellatrix Lestrange in June, is the cause of this. We also believe that this was a delayed reaction, her magical core had been eliminated, but because she had left so much magic in the world, until it was all removed your parents would remain in this state. It is unknown what it was that was finally removed that caused this to occur. Your parents are set to be released on December 24." The healer said.

Neville didn't know how to react. His family was okay, he had true parents again.

He went into his parents room.

When he entered he was almost suffocated because of the hug his mother gave him.

"I want you to know that we are so proud of you. You helped so much in this war, and we are so happy that you followed in our footsteps and began an Auror." Said Alice Longbottom

"We love you so much. You were able to summon the Sword of Gryffindor, that shows how brave you are. We couldn't ask for a better son." Frank Longbottom added

Neville was speechless.

This was the best day ever, he finally had his parents back.

 **AN: I hope that this makes sense! In case anyone was wondering Healer Spinnet is Alica Spinnet's father. One more story to do tonight!**


	6. One Simple Question

**AN: In case anyone was wondering, this is how Harry asked Arthur if he could marry Ginny.**

One Simple Question

 _December 16, 1998_

Harry was nervous, really nervous.

He knew that he could do this, he had defeated Voldemort, but talking to his girlfriend's father freaked him out.

He walked over to the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Section of the Ministry of Magic.

Then he knocked on the door.

 _You can do this. No, I can't. Yes, you can._ Harry kept thinking

The door opened.

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise! Come in." Arthur said

Harry sat down.

"Sir, I wanted to talk to you about Ginny." Harry began

"There's no need to call me Sir, please call me Arthur." Arthur responded with

"Arthur, I don't know if this happens in the wizarding world, it does in the muggle world. I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know that we are young and that she is still at Hogwarts, but I really love her and I don't want to wait. If I could I would give Ginny the world, I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know that I shouldn't have broken up with her to protect her, I know that she can take care of herself, but I wanted to take every precaution to protect her. I would do anything for her, I haven't told anyone this, but when I went to Voldemort to sacrifice myself, she was my last thought. My whole life revolves around Ginny, I can't picture it without her." Harry said

"I never knew that you two were this serious." He said

He thought for a moment

"I can't see anyone in the entire world that would be better for my daughter than you. Of course, you have my permission to marry my daughter." Arthur continued

Harry felt like a thousand weights had been lifted off of his shoulders.

"Is this really a muggle tradition? I haven't heard or seen this done before? Fascinating, truly fascinating. Does everyone do this, or do only certain people participate?" Arthur asked intrigued

"Some people will ask, it's more of an older tradition. Not many people do it anymore. In some cases where there is, no father, the mother or a brother is asked." Harry said

Harry was glad that this had gone so well.

Now he just had to pick out a ring.

Maybe there was one in the Potter Family Vault?

He'd check tomorrow.

 **AN: I know that this series is not in chronological order, I put it in an order that makes sense to me.**


End file.
